The present invention relates to a system that manages data of different formats such as databases and servers distributed in network environments in an integrated manner.
Conventionally, various types of databases have been generally installed in corporations. There is usually no compatibility between these databases. There sometimes occurs a need to add or delete data management systems that manage data of different formats, including such databases and servers distributed in network environments.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-96054, there is described a database integrated application building system that, as a method for equivalently treating object storage locations without paying special attention to them, creates logical objects representing objects by logical layers and connector objects including access to the objects, and manages correspondence between the two using a conversion table. Herein, where objects are managed in an integrated manner, connector objects including access to the objects and the conversion table must be modified, and a method for managing items subject to integrated management must be devised because the structures of them are managed in a distributed form.
To access distributed different data in a unified manner, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-96054, logical objects and connector objects are provided and a conversion table is used to manage correspondences between the two. When new data is added to a data integrated management system as a management target, addition of a logical object and a connector object and modification of the conversion table are required. This method has a problem in that it lacks flexibility of system expansion and change and is poor in system management and maintenance cost.